onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Borsalino
Just so everyone knows, I removed the gender and species stuff for now. We haven't even seen a real picture or anything of this person yet, we have no clue what they are. It's probably best to just leave off some of this stuff until we have confirmation. --Murasaki 02:45, 29 October 2006 (UTC) I think it's a good bet that he has the Light Light logia fruit. No admiral would be without a logia based fruit. It just wouldn't make any sense for him not to have one. Plus he's already shown that a bullet pass through him and he can fire beams of light from his body. He probably has that fruit. :Anon. IP user, please sigh your comments with ~~~~ please, its become a habbit lately for random IPs not to sign. It just so we 1) know the comment won't get mixed up with others, 2) common politeness (people like to know who their talking to). :Sounds a safe bet, but to be included on the page, its a speculation that needs to be written carefully. Hawkins page is the closet example to how it can go on the page. You must also state it IS speculation so people reading it know. However, on Logia, I see know full evidence to support that. For all we know it could be a Paramecia that allows the user to generate light. He can use it to step out of the way of things (hence the apparent going through him) and move. Unless its a Zoan, which is always the clearest form of DF, you should avoid writing its type. What stops him being a Logia right now: he hasn't turned INTO the power. All previous Logias (including Blackbeard's, though it didn't work the same) have included this ability. --One-Winged Hawk 07:16, 26 July 2008 (UTC) We should eventually list Kizarus devils fruit and put it in the logia page database. Kizaru vs Blackbeard Will that ever become true..? That's going to be so cool, Light vs Darkness... ^_^ :Not forum. --One-Winged Hawk 17:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) That would be very cool yes. I also think that in that scenario, black beard would have a tough fight ahead of him. Although, so would Kizaru if you think about it. It'd be like an unstoppable force against an immovable object. Personally I think blackbeard would win. :I stress "Not a forum!" :note: please can you sign your posts with four tildes. ~~~~ these things. --One-Winged Hawk 07:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Kizaru is now proven to have the light light logia. It should be evidenced by the fact tha in chapter 509 X Drake specifically said that Vegapunk recreated Kizarus abilities. If it takes someone actually saying he has the fruit for you understand and accept it, then good luck with that. If it's really the Light Logia, it'll definitely be stated sooner or later. Better to be safe than sorry. Please sign with four tildes~ Sephirona 22:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Kizaru is a logia user. He has the light light logia fruit. Here is proof if you need it. http://img102.imagevenue.com/aAfkjfp01fo1i-10669/loc335/08889_2_122_335lo.jpg :No doubts about it now. This is all we needed to see. Just seeing it is fine as well. I guess we can all look forward to putting speculation into facts now. Its all the reframing is aout, avoiding speculations, there are ways to get them ON a page, but its always unadvisable. :For those interested: :# Give more then one piece of evidence to support. :# Label it CLEARLY as speculation. :# Must be a reconisable theory amongst the fandom. (in other words, it must have been discussed somewhere like Arlong Park Forums or the OPHQ). :# Short and sweet (basically we don't want to go on about something thats likely to be proven wrong in the future). :If you can cover those three notes and write it as a theory on the page and not speculation, thats fine. About 75% of all speculation isn't strong enough to go on a page and thats where things end up. Believe me when I say this, but as a wikipedian I saw some beautiful crap being put on a page. Thats why the Mythbusters page exists here, to make people aware of the origins of much of the crap spewing out of forums by rabid fans. --One-Winged Hawk 18:39, 6 August 2008 (UTC) DF Simulair to Kuma's? If his fruit has similar abilities and properties to Kuma's fruit, then list them. Don't say he has similar things and then not list them like an idiot. What are his properties that are similar to each other? :Traveling at light speed... Traveling at light speed... Traveling at light speed... :Okay I give up thats all I can come up with! Who wrote this??? --One-Winged Hawk 17:58, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::No thats fine now. You can say that it has light speed traveling but be sure to actually list it in Kizaru's fruit page. All I needed to know was what it was that was. :::~Dantheman :::You keep forgetting to sign your posts Dan. Lol. :::I'd say it only counts if more then one simulairity can be found. Otherwise, ts not a stron enough argument. We can say it gives Super-human speed but thats about it. --One-Winged Hawk 22:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Ama no Murakumo? The scan here http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/512/08/ has it as "Amakumo no Tsurugi"-where did you get "Ama no Murakumo" ? New Babylon 23:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Absolute vs. moral just a thought but would Kizaru be more for moral justice or absolute, or could he be considered a happy medium? Kingluffy1 01:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Intereasting point. While he went after any pirate he found, it was because of his duty. However, he hasn't gone overboard and just aressted/fought/whatever anyone linked to piracey, which the AM Marines tend to do. However, he hasn't shown he is prepared to disobey orders and has noted to arrest pirates not even linked to the world noble's incident. :Pretty much puts on boat with AM marines, but not one who goes overboard. Then again, he also hasn't displayed any opinions on justice yet so we don't know his personnel opinion. I think right now he is classifiable as the kind of marine who just obeys orders and his duty as a Marine without questioning the "What and why" of things. That could change in future appearances. One-Winged Hawk 12:41, 31 October 2008 (UTC)